Blowing You a Deja Vu
by Nachii Moonfilia
Summary: Maybe she should call the cops, or army, or anyone when you were hit by a car and got amnesia and now stuck in the suspect's apartment. But Lucy found herself getting comfortable there, even though she got no memories, and the only one for company is a girl with self proclaimed medic ability... And not to mention her hot firefighter brother. What did she get herself into? One-shot.


**Hiiiii guyyyyys! Like, hiiii!**

**Okay, that's just gross.**

**I kinda don't know what I'm doing, then sumone gave me this idea. So i should've finished my paper, but yeah, cant resist writing and uploading moahahhaha xD**

**Whatever, this is kinda long, but I hope you lllllike it! xD**

**Here you go!**

* * *

**[We were meant to be but a twist of fate**

**Made it so we had to walk away]**

_RRR RRR_

Strong, muscular arm searched the vibrating device, onyx eyes kept focusing on the dark street as his other hand planted firmly on the steering wheel.

"Hello?" He said, without looking at the caller ID.

"Natsu-nii!" another voice screamed from the other line, making the said man flinched and out the phone away from his ears, before chuckling at the familiar voice of his sister.

"Yo! Kiddo! How's things going?" he asked, grinning.

"Awesome! I miss you nii-chan!" she squealed, the rose haired man could just imagine the girl pouting and squealing like a little girl. "Aw, miss me already? It's just a few days – "

"We haven't seen each other for almost a year." She stated matter-o-factly. A fit of chuckles escaped Natsu's lips as he turned right on the lightless street – _seriously, it was necessary to put some street lights here – _shifting the phone from his left ear to his right ear, "Really? No wonder I kinda miss you, Wen."

"Oh don't worry! I'm already halfway to Magnolia now, I'll call you when I arrive there!"

Natsu hummed in response, "'Kay then, call me later okay? I'll pick you up at the airport."

"Okay! Where are you now, anyway?"

"Driving, just about to get back to my apartment." His sister giggled at his words, "Whew, quite busy there, huh, Mr. Fireman? This world is changing fast – and I never thought someone with that high level of idiocy could become a firefighter – "

"Hey watch your sentence kiddo." He scowled.

"Yeah yeah. Oh, I have to go now! Don't hit someone on the way!" she chirped before hanging up, leaving the man sighing to himself. For a college student, his sister Wendy Dragneel was still acting like little kid, but yeah, the whole world knew that Natsu Dragneel was very overprotective towards her.

Chuckling slightly, Natsu put the phone on the chest before turning back his attention to the road –

And he gasped.

Kicking the breaks of the car, Natsu almost yelled at the sight of a woman just about to cross the street, and when the car breathtakingly stopped, he heard a THUD.

A very loud THUD.

The man panted, sweating bullets, "What the…"

It took him a full minute before he realized what exactly had happened and the man gawked. Unfastening his seatbelts, he ran outside and his expression turned to terror to horror – if they were even different – at the sight in front of his red car.

Someone – a woman to be exact – laid on the cold asphalt, unconscious and small line of blood trailed from her forehead.

"Holy crap!" he yelled, crouching down to touch her shoulder, "Um, miss, are you alright?" he tried to shake her harder, but she was still unmoving, and it gave him huge relief when he felt her pulse and it was still beating.

_She was alive._

Her finger twitched and Natsu blinked, picking the woman up to his lap, "Hey, miss, can you hear me?"

Natsu sighed and looked around. It seemed like her injury was not too serious – and but he didn't want to judge it himself – moreover, he was no doctor.

Picking the blonde haired woman up, Natsu opened the passenger seat and laid her inside, before climbing to the driver's seat, running his fingers to his oddly colored hair.

Damn you Wendy, he curse lightly, mentally noting to tell his sister not to say anything weird anymore.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, creating thin warm blanket over his body. And the song from the bird outside his window was creating pleasant wake up call. Groaning slightly, Natsu rolled out of his bed –

And fell to the carpeted floor with a squeak and a thud.

"What the hell?" he said, wincing at his sore head when it met the floor. Blinking for a few times, the handsome man realized that he was sleeping on the couch last night. Scratching his chin, Natsu yawned and stretched.

_Why was he sleeping on the couch?_

The man heard someone stirred, and light cute snores, and directed his eyes to his bed, the memory from last night rushed back to his brain.

_Aah, that's right. He hit someone with his car._

Apparently, the doctor from the nearest hospital said that the injury on her head was nothing serious, and she was allowed to go home. And Natsu was glad that bored looking doctor didn't ask further.

The onyx eyed man startled at the sudden stir on the woman's finger, and he gulped, standing up beside her bed – his bed – whatever. Waiting for the agonizing time, he watched as she slowly moved – his heart beat quicker and he was sweating bullets – and opened her eyes.

Neither of them said anything for a moment.

Okay, maybe she was flattered by his look, or his beautiful onyx eyes – or it was him that was mesmerized by her warm chocolate eyes, and her pale pale skin that made her look so beauti –

"KYAAAA!"

The next thing Natsu knew, he felt a bump forming on his head, and a footprint on his white t-shirt.

So much for introduction.

* * *

The dragon shaped clock on his desk was tic-tocking.

And currently, it was the only sound available in the house and Natsu and the pretty blonde was sitting in front of each other, neither of them said anything. The silence was killing him goddamnit!

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped just before opening his mouth when she raised her hand to her head, closing her head, it almost looked like she was in pain.

"Um, you should not push your – "

"Who are you?" she asked, resting her back against the couch, taking a deep breath to calm herself. He could see that cold sweat started to form on her forehead.

"Um, I'm Natsu," he said, dragging the words slowly, "Dragneel."

She didn't say anything anymore, but instead, two hands were gripping her head harshly, and she was groaning, and it concerned him, "Uh, you okay?"

He bit his lip, feeling worried at the blonde, "Do you need something? Uh, do you remember what happened last night?"

And when she brought her hands down and looked up at him, he could see the fear, and sadness, and terror in those beautiful eyes.

"No…" she said, backing away further on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest, "I don't remember anything at all."

Oooooooh.

Shit.

* * *

Natsu fidgeted in his seat, throwing glances at the blonde from time to time as she was still resting her chin on her knees.

"Um, first of all, I'm not gonna hurt you." he said, "And second, uh – how should I put it? Um – " the man stuttered. How should he tell her that he was the cause of her amnesia?! He didn't even know that someone could get amnesia only because a small injury on her head? Well yes, he hit her with his car. But it was only a single line of blood! There's no way she could get an amnesia because of that – well, maybe, if she was bleeding from the inside, you know, the brain injury or something…

That thought brought him to realization.

Holy crap. He hit a woman with his car. And the woman had an amnesia because of HIM. HE CAUSED HER AMNESIA. OHMYGOD OHMYGOD HE'D GET INTO JAIL! THE COPS WILL ARREST HIM. OH HOLY MAVIS EATING LOLLIPOPS HE'S GONNA GET INTO JAIL AND HE WAS CAUSING AN INNOCENT WOMAN TO FORGET ALL OF HER MEMORIES AND HE DEFINITELY WAS GONNA GET FIRED. WHAT IF THE COPS FIND OUT? WHAT IF HIS DAD FIND OUT?!

WHAT IF HIS MOM FIND OUT?!

SHE'D BE DISAPPOINTED AND OH NO! HE'S GONNA GET ISOLATED AND PROBABLY EXECUTED.

HE'D DIE BEFORE GETTING MARRIED.

In a matter of second, the woman looked up again and blinked when she saw the handsome man kneeled down in front of her in proposing manner – she shook her head, begging manner, yeah, right. The sudden action caused her to blush heavily.

_What was he doing? _

The blonde tried to count all possibility, but as the sight of him kneeling and his eyes shining with hope simmering there made her tummy did flip flops and she couldn't help but thinking if he was her boyfriend or something and maybe he'd propose –

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Ookay, not the best words to propose, so he was definitely not going to propose.

"Uh, what?" she managed to ask, blinking.

He looked at her closely, "Look, last night accidentally hit you with my car – emphasize on accidentally – and I brought you to the nearest hospital but they said that you were fine! So feeling guilty because my mother taught me to treat women like jewels, I brought you to my home in hope maybe you'd be better today – and I never thought that you could get amnesia. And because I was already thinking about the consequences I'd get, I finally realized that I'm practically doing crime so I might get fired or arrested so PLEAAAASE! I'M BEGGING YOU PLEAAASE FORGIVE ME!"

When he was finished with his… narration, he was panting, and she was looking at him in shock.

Natsu closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the couch, waiting for the blonde to respond. But he was slowly losing hope because the rational thought entered him and his brain just screamed :** idiot! What kind of person would let the suspect go when they practically almost get killed?!**

But he looked up when he heard her sighing softly and patting his rose haired head awkwardly.

"Um, it's okay. Uh, at least you're being honest with me. Don't worry, I'm not gonna report you." she smiled. And he was almost tearing up at her sentence.

But before one of them could say anything more, she was clutching her head again, "So, how long had I been unconscious?"

"A day," he replied, "So you don't remember anything at all?" he asked again, sitting on the couch beside her as she smiled weakly, shaking her head, "Well, I remember my name, or a name, I guess."

"Really? What's that?"

"Lucy." she said, "I guess that's my name." Natsu stared at her for a few seconds before nodding, a small smile on his lips.

"Lucy. That's suits you."

* * *

_Number 27… Number 27…_

_Ah here it is!_

Wendy Dragneel's eyes brightened at the sight of his brother's apartment door. She knocked, once, twice, thrice, nobody answered. She tried knocking for a few times more, but it was still no use. Groaning, the college student twisted the knob to earn more attention, and was surprised when it was not locked.

"Okay, that's good," she muttered, entering the apartment. The familiar sight of messed up room welcomed her and she sighed, "Well, it's confirmed that this is my brother's room," she said, putting her bag on the couch.

"Natsu-nii!" she called, looking around, "I'm hoooome!"

No sound. Wendy scrunched her nose in thought, where was he? The girl walked further before pausing at the sound of running water from her brother's bathroom. _Is he taking a bath or something? _She Shrugged, _well, that explains the lack of response._

Smiling mischievously, the blue haired girl tiptoeing towards the room, and hid behind the wall. When she heard the sound of bathroom door twisting open, the girl let out a cry and walked out of her hideout, grinning. She could just imagine her brother's shocked brown eyes and sticking out blonde hair and curvaceous body –

Wait what?

Wendy Dragneel gasped at the sight of the woman in front of her, wearing her brother's clothes.

And without thinking, she did thE only rational thing she could think of.

"KYAAAA!"

"AARGH!"

* * *

The two ladies were playing act like Natsu and the Lucy girl played ten minutes before – sitting in front of each other in awkward silence.

The only man in the apartment – who was busy chewing his lips in concentration and thought about HOW THE HECK COULD HE TELL HIS SISTER THAT HE HIT SOMEONE WITH A CAR AND CAUSED HER AMNESIA. Or project HTHCHTHSTHHSWACACHA.

Or, he could just pretend, yup, pretending's awesome.

"Um, so, who is she again?" Wendy asked shyly.

"Uh… Wendy, meet Lucy. Lucy, Wendy, my sister." He pointed the girls out, but it wasn't helping nor it answered the college girl's answer. "Well, yeah, but, who is she?"

"Well how do I begin this, she's – "

The girl gasped, "Your girlfriend?!"

"Now wait a second girl – "

"Oh my God! A Fiancé?"

"Whoa, I'm not engaged with this guy," Lucy paused, "Am I?"

"Oh my God! Don't tell me she's your wife and you guys just… uh…"

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT? YOU'RE LIKE TEN – "

"I'm nineteen, Natsu-nii." She pointed out. Lucy shot him a look. He ignored her.

"OKAY. Let me explain," he took a deep breath, "Uh, last night, I… uh, I accidentally hit her with my car."

"Psh, that's lame."

"WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?!"

"Nothing, continue," she mumbled and he could just feel Lucy's eyes staring at the siblings in amusement.

"WELL. And the good thing is, the doctor says she's fine and because I AM BEING A GENTLEMAN, I brought her to my apartment until she got better. But the bad thing is, it turns out that she has amnesia which, I assumed because of the hit last night. So I know what you're thinking, I should go reporting myself to the cops, but the thing is she already forgave me so yeah! I'm good!"

When he was done, Wendy was busy staring at the blonde who looked uncomfortable under her stare.

"So you hit her with your car?" she asked, and when Natsu nodded, she turned back to Lucy, "Are you sure you're okay, uh, Lucy-san, wasn't it?"

"Uh yes, I think that's my name, and I think I'm fine, beside some occasional headaches, I mean." The young woman nodded nervously. The blue haired girl nodded, humming in understatement, "So my brother hit a girl with his car –which is very lame – and turns out that the girl had an amnesia, and she took a bath in HIS bathroom."

Natsu and Lucy blushed at that, "Well, I need a bath! I just got hit by a car!"

"Yeah! I mean, a bath wouldn't hurt, right?"

"She took a bath in your bathroom, why not letting her takes the bath in the other bathroom?" she teased again, giggling in victory when the pair blushed madly, "Relax, I'm just kidding. No, scratch that, I was shocked that a woman in taking a bath in my brother's bathroom," she turned to Lucy and smiled, "My brother is very sensitive about romance and committed relationship."

"Now wait a second, I'm not! – well, maybe. I was panicked, okay!"

"See? He's panicked because there's a beautiful lady taking a bath in his bathroom." Lucy giggled at the siblings' interaction, chose to stay silent.

"So what now? you can't just cage her here," She said again, earning Lucy's attention back to the smart girl, "What about her past?" Natsu sighed and turned to the blonde beside him, running his fingers through his pink hair and sighed, Lucy was trying hard not to stare.

Oh so what? She just got rescued – hit – by an attractive man! Give her a break.

"Um, okay, I uh, I'll find a way to get you back your memories. Uh, my best friend's a cop, I think he can help you." he smiled at her and she smiled back, "Up until now, you can stay here."

"You sure? I don't want to bother – "

"Oh don't worry Lucy-san! You can accompany me here when my brother goes to work! Besides, you're already looking comfortable here~" Wendy cut in, wiggling her eyebrows at the woman's attire which consisted of Natsu's t-shirt and boy shorts. Blood rushed to her cheeks. "And I can help you regaining back your memories, just so you know, I want to be a doctor like my mom, so maybe I can help."

The blonde giggled at that, "Thanks Wendy."

Natsu clicked his tongue at the girls who already becoming buddy buddy over there, before a small frown climbed up his handsome feature, "Well, do you not remember anything, Lucy?"

She shook her head sadly, "I don't – I can't. Something is blocking it even though I'm sure I need to remember something important." She muttered, "Did I bring anything when you found me?"

Natsu thought for a moment before shaking his head, "Nope. Well, you brought a large amount of cash in your jacket's pocket, but you don't even bring a purse or something, that's why the doctor told me to bring you to my home, without identification, he can't do anything."

Lucy nodded and sighed, Wendy patting her back, "Don't rush it Lucy-san, your condition will get worse if you push yourself too hard."

"She's right," Natsu added, standing up, "Well, I gotta go now, I'll be back at 7." He said, going back to his room to get his bag, grinning to the girls before exiting the room, "Take care!"

When the door slammed shut, Lucy let her curiosity took ever to whisper at the man's sister.

"Uh, it's just from curiosity, but, what's Natsu's occupation?"

Wendy giggled, "Oh, he's a fireman," she paused to smirk at the blushing woman, "Why? Interested?"

"Wendyy!"

* * *

"You did what?!"

"Uh, you heard me."

"Flame brain, give me a reason why I don't go to your office right now, pummel you to the ground and arrest you." Gray Fullbuster said from the other line, cursing and scowling at the idiot he called his best friend.

"Because one, you're my best friend. Two, Gildarts doesn't like cops entering the Fire Department here. And three, she forgives me! Technically, no charge."

"Still, idiot! She got amnesia because of YOU!"

"Why does everyone keep emphasizing that part?" Natsu groaned, loosening the zipper of his red uniform. "Well, maybe because that's the most important thing!"

"Dude, relax, no one's getting into trouble." The rosette said, sighing, "So anyway, she only remembers this one thing, a name which she assumed was hers, Lucy. So, can you help me searching for some info? Pleease?"

"We're not five anymore, Natsu," he sighed, "I'll see what I can do, maybe Erza can help, or Levy, she's like the best tracker in whole Fiore."

"Great! That's what I'm talking about."

"But we need her photo and DNA or something, we'll go to your house later, okay?"

"Yeah yeah." Chuckling at the bossy tone of his best friend, the man pocketed his phone and ran to the truck, "Let's move boys!"

* * *

"You like her."

Natsu choked on drinking his coffee at the sentence Wendy stated as they were eating breakfast few days later, the girl smiling mischievously, "Uh, who?"

"Lucy-san of course! Stop playing dumb, Natsu-nii." The blunette said, immediately the man covered her mouth as Lucy peeked from behind the kitchen counter, "Did someone call me?"

"No! We're good!" Natsu yelled at her, waving nervously and when the pretty blonde turned back to her omelets, the man glared at his sister, "What the heck are you thinking?!"

"I'm thinking about my brother fall in love with the girl he hit with his car a week ago."

"I do not..dislike her, she's nice, alright, and funny, bubbly, too. But I don't like her that way, psh, I only knew her for like a week." He defended himself, fully aware of the blush that climbed up his cheeks and the smirk Wendy was giving him.

"I see the way you look at her – that's pure love!" she said again, giggling, "And you don't like it when Gray-san was being close to her."

"He's engaged to Juvia! And I don't want her being infected by his stripping habit!"

"That's called being protective!" she bit back, the man gasped at her, "What the – I was not!"

So what? it was true that he had been hanging around her a lot, but it was because she lost her memories because of him and he was being a good guy to her! Okay, he liked the way she smiled and blush because of him, and she was beautiful, too! And no, he was not being proud because she had been wearing his clothes like they were married or something, it was just… a pretty eyesight, yeah.

Okay, maybe he liked her a bit. Okay, a lot.

"Dammit Dragneel, just man up and tell her you lllllike her!"

He gave her look, "You do realize that you are a Dragneel, too, don't you?" she was silent for a moment before shrugging her shoulders, "Yes, but at least I have a boyfriend – and not like the man he idolized, Romeo knows how to tell a girl he loves her."

"Damn, what did the kid do to corrupt my little sister?" he mumbled, ignoring the indignant protest from his sister, "Just wait till he gets into my team."

"Well, at least he's not chickening out! Natsu-nii! She has amnesia! What if she has a lover searching for her? Or a crush? Win her over!"

Natsu swallowed and bit the inside of his cheek, glancing at the blonde haired woman who was cooking in his kitchen. Groaning, he planted his face on the table, trying to shoo the image of Lucy being in someone else's arms, being held tight, comforted and kis –

Okay, Wendy was right. Natsu likes the woman.

* * *

They found her identity.

Natsu sped up to his apartment room, even though it was midnight and he was exhausted like hell, and he was sure he'd find the ladies sleeping, he sped up like it was still early and all he was still full of spirit. Now, however, all he could think of was the fact that the cops found Lucy's identity and was asking Natsu to grab the file in the PD tomorrow.

The man opened his apartment door and looked around as darkness welcomed him. The pitter patter of the rain outside was loud and he could feel the chilly breeze seeping through the ventilation. And like Tuesday night two weeks ago, he saw Lucy not asleep, but this time she was sitting on the couch that somehow was pushed to face the wide window. And even though she was wearing a sweater, she was still surviving with those denim short and had her slender legs pulled up to her chest.

That was it, she was just staring at the rain blankly.

"Lucy?" he called and walked to her when she jumped in shock, startled to see him. "Natsu! I didn't hear you coming in," she said, watching him as he sat down next to her, kicking his boots.

"You okay?" he asked, concern to see bags under her eyes, "Maybe you should go to sleep."

"I'm fine." She said, sighing afterwards, "I'm just…thinking."

"About what?" he urged.

"My past."

That silenced him as he shifted his eyes to the rainy sky, seeing the water dripping and flowing on the window glass. Absentmindedly, he unzipped his uniform like he did usually and tied the sleeves back into knots. Unaware of a pair of brown eyes watching his movement as he removed the sleeves and freeing his tanned arms.

Lucy looked away and cleared her throat, huffing and fanning herself which made him threw her a look on confusion.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked instead, and Lucy bit her lip, shaking her head and rested her chin on her knees, "Just because I'm thinking about it doesn't mean I remember it." That sentence made the handsome firefighter feel bad and just then he realized that he voiced his thought aloud as she turned to him with a smile, "It's okay. I think it's kinda exciting and makes it feel like an adventure to forget your memories and see what will happen later."

He chuckled, "You weirdo."

She scoffed and ignored him, "It's just a factor of curiosity, but… I'm starting to think about the people I left because I can't remember them – like my parents, my friends, or my relations, or even.. or even…"

"A lover." He continued for her, resting his head on the couch.

Lucy sunk further to her knees, "Yeah. I mean, do they feel worried? Are they looking for me? Do they feel sad? Something like that," she told him, smiling weakly, "And on the flip side I am curious and worried, I mean, I've been here for like… three weeks, and it was like I don't even exist in my past, no one's looking for me – I mean, don't I have anyone to be concern about me? It might sound weird and selfish but… I'm feeling abandoned, you know? I mean, it's like no one missed me, or will miss me," her voice died out in a whisper, her eyes dull as she stared at the dripping water.

"I will."

The response was so random and blurted out so nonchalantly that it caught her off guard, the blonde looked up to see him still staring at the window.

"And, if you really find yourself alone there when you get your past back, then you can always come here, because I'm not gonna let you fell alone." He grinned at her, her eyes widening in awe. Biting her lips to stop her from doing something stupid like crying from his sweet sentence, Lucy giggled and scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What will happen when you get your memories back, Luce?" Natsu asked her, encircling his arm around her shoulder to bring her closer.

"I'll go home… I guess," she looked up at him with a weak smile, "But we're already aware of that, aren't we?"

"Yeah." He breathed.

It was silence all over again, the only sound audible was the water tapping on the window. But then she shifted and smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Did you just say thanks to someone who hit you with his car and causes you amnesia?" he asked in amusement, but did not complaint. The girl giggling cutely and that just made him want to tackle her and squeeze her tight.

"I can just hug you." he whispered, and Lucy eyed him with laughter in her eyes, "Why?"

"Because you're so cute and I don't think I got the chance later on."

She laughed, "That sounds pretty convincing Mr. Fireman." Natsu laughed and encircled his arms around her waist, bringing her close to his lap, as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. The blonde squealed before giggling, encircling her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. "I hope this won't make you want to hit another girl with your car."

"No way, I got enough of it." He murmured against her skin, "Beside, I hit one girl and she was ready to slip away from my fingers."

"Who says I'm slipping away from your fingers?" she asked, smiling softly.

"Okay, then don't." he pulled away to look at her in the eye, "Stay here."

"Natsu…"

"Please?"

"Why would you – "

"Because I don't regret hitting you with my car and making you stay here with me." he said, and that was all it take to make her smile happily and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, her hands gripping his arms, and he was silent when he heard her sniff. "You jerk."

"What? it's the truth, I don't regret any of it." He said casually and before Lucy knew it, he had her warm strong arms wrapped tighter around her, unaware of the blush visible on her cheeks.

"W – What are you doing?!"

"Well, I got the feeling that it's just a matter of time before you remember everything and leave me, just let me hold you before that happen." He murmured, taking a whiff of her sweet scent, the blonde was silent before a soft smile appeared on her face because for some reason she was tempted not to leave this man.

Seriously, what did she get herself into?

Shaking her head, the blonde let herself sunk in his warmth, it was so comforting and she was feeling weird and crazy at the same time because she was fully aware of the feeling she was starting to develop for this man.

_Oh damn it, you only live once, girl._

So it was not a matter of rational thought and clear brain when she pulled away and cupped his cheeks softly and pressed her lips on his warm ones. No hesitation and second thought, and she was smiling and blushing hard when he pressed back and his hands on her waist pulled her even tighter and everything was just so surprising, yet, beautiful and ironic.

Because heck – she was kissing the man who hit her with his car and caused her amnesia, but he was so nice and funny and not to mention handsome that she even forgot to think twice.

And when they pulled away, she was glad she was sitting on his lap and he got his arms around – because she didn't trust her own feet to even support her body.

"That's it, I'm not letting you go," he said, breathless and she laughed and wanted to cry at the same time at his sentence. It was just so sweet and he emphasize his point by resting their forehead against each other and smiled softly, and by the way she could see her reflection on his face, she knew that she was smiling, too.

"Yeah, don't."

* * *

"So you're going back to Crocus this week?" Lucy asked Wendy when they were cooking dinner a few days later, Natsu was taking a bath in the bathroom just after he went home from another fire. The blue haired girl grinning and nodded, "Um! I'll have some exams later on and blah blah blah, but I'll make sure I'll visit once in a while – I mean, Magnolia is not that far."

"Aw, I'm gonna miss you!" Lucy let go of the vegetables and walked towards the girl, hugging her tight as Wendy giggled, "Um! I'm gonna miss you too!"

Lucy pulled away and sighed, a soft smile on her face. She truly was going to miss the bubbly girl, because not only a great girl company, Wendy was also the ice breaker between her and Natsu, and she was glad Wendy was there in her almost a month stay in Natsu's apartment.

"Now that you mention it, where do you live in Crocus?" she asked again.

"Oh, I live with my parents, they live in Crocus, too!"

"Then why didn't they come here along?"

Wendy shrugged, "They're kinda busy – well, just like Natsu-nii is. Always about this and that and stuffs – oh! You'll love our house, it's white and red and we have lovely park – mom really love plants! And we have two cats named Happy and Charle and believe it or not Happy is blue! Literally blue even though I don't know how Natsu-nii – "

Wendy never got the chance to finish her sentence when she looked up to see Lucy's face. Her eyes widened when she saw how pale she was. Her lips trembled and she was gripping the kitchen counter for support.

"Lucy-san?"

She didn't respond.

"A –Are you okay?" she asked, quickly snatching the nearest glass and filled it with water, giving it to the blonde who gulped it in a blink.

Wendy pursed her lips, "Come on, you should sit down – "

"WENDY!" she yelled, grinning brightly, so bright that the girl needed to shield her eyes and squeaked at the face Lucy was making, "I remember my past!"

"Y –You do?"

"Yes! Holy crap Wendy I remember!" she squealed excitedly and ran to tell Natsu the news, leaving the college student blinking in confusion.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy banged on the bathroom door loudly, grinning when she heard a curse from the other side of the door, "What the – Lucy!"

"Hurry up! I have a great news!"

"Can't it wait?!" he asked, sounds muffled by the door.

"IT CAN'T!" she squealed, banging the door louder, "Hurry up!"

The door swung open as Natsu dried his hair with his towel, scowling at her, "Please tell me it's important."

"IT IS!"

"Yeah, so important that you really need to see me while I'm taking a bath." He teased, though this time she ignored his remark and the fact that he just took a bath and for some reason his shirt was still dangling on his hand along with the towel so he was shirtless and the fact that he was smirking at her –

Okay, focus.

"I remember!" she yelled instead, directing her eyes off from his chest to his shining eyes and quirking lips, her sentence caused him to blink, "Remember what?"

"My past!"

He gasped, "Really?" she nodded excitedly and he grinned at her, "Whoo! That's cool! What do you remember?"

"Oh I remember my house! I live in this mansion and my dad is a businessman and my house is huge!"

"Whoa, so you're like, rich?"

"Maybe!"

He raised a brow, "Are you sure you're not daydreaming? You've been watching Teen Cribs a lot these days." She punched his warm chest and scowled, "I'm not. I even see my parents."

"Right."

"ANYWAY, I think I live in Acalypha because somehow that city sounded so familiar and I just can see my mother sewing on the garden, but I don't remember much of it, only the house and my parents because it was thanks to Wendy – she was talking about your family and your house and then just BAM! Everything flowed into my brain! Can you believe it?! Oh I bet they were reallllly awesome! I also remember – why are you staring at me like that?" Lucy stopped and asked the man who was smiling at her in amusement.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said, chuckling, "You look weird."

"Now what was that suppose to mean?" she jabbed her finger to his chest and the firefighter laughed, brought his hands around her waist and blew her face, "It means what it means. You just look so happy."

"Of course," she scowled, blushing from head to toe, "It's like my brain is finally filled by something, made it less empty, you know.." she mumbled, "And maybe I couldn't remember it because I pushed myself too hard and was lacking of happiness."

"So you're not pushing yourself too hard, now?" he asked, leaning to her smiling face as she shook her head, her shy fingers climbed to his neck, "I still am," she replied, "But I'm just not lacking of happiness anymore."

"I'm glad you're not." He murmured and dipped his head towards hers, planting his lips on hers and smiled when she encircled her arms around his neck, the man held onto her waist tighter and picked her up a bit, the blonde laughed against his lips. He didn't know, it was just the way she laughed and her eyes shined when she talked about her home and past, the way she clasped her hands together and her pink lips stretched into the most beautiful smile he ever seen, pulling him towards her even closer.

And though she remembered some bits of her past, Natsu wasn't ready to let go.

Not yet.

Or ever.

* * *

On the next day, morning Sunday sun peeking through the window as Lucy and Wendy was watching TV, commercials playing randomly and was making them bored.

"So what else do you remember?"

Lucy sipped on her tea and smiled at the girl, "Just my home, and some of my friends – and I think my occupation, too."

"That's great Lucy-san!" the girl said, "Well, that's a suspicious advance, did something happen that booze you to remember?" the blonde choked on her tea, gasping for air before turning to the girl in shock. "W –What do you mean?"

A very mischievous and dark smirk appeared on Wendy's lips as she leaned closer to the woman's face, "I saw that."

"Uh, w – what?"

"You getting comfortable with Natsu-nii."

"I – I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh what's wrong with you both?! Just admit it that you love each other and stuff! BANG! I'm gonna be an aunty!" Wendy exclaimed, pumping her fist and scolded the blushing woman.

"Wendy, we just met a month ago."

"So what? You were making out with him last night!" she stated, giving her a look of complete sass and smartass.

Lucy squirmed, "I wasn't making out with Natsu last night."

"So what did I saw? You giving him friendly kiss that lasted for god know how long and leave each other breathless?"

"Well that was a kiss alright, doesn't mean I was making ou – "

"He was shirtless, and last time I saw, you were wearing his t-shirt and denim short!" the girl said again. Lucy gasped and her face exploded in color, too shocked to say anything, well, her face was hot and she was pretty sure her face had turned into boiled tomato. She was about to make a pointless retort when the bell rang and both girls turned to the door, before Lucy dashed to the door to answer it and escaped from Wendy's outburst.

The door swung opened, and she saw Gray Fullbuster standing there still in his cop uniform.

"Lucy?" he asked, clearly surprised. The blonde blinked before opening the door wider, letting the man in, "Uh, hi Gray. You looking for Natsu? He's getting some groceries in the – "

"Why – "

"Well because I was about to make pancakes but we ran out of – "

"No, why haven't you take the file from me?" he interrupted, "I thought you're already back in Acalypha." She paused, looking at him with unreadable expression, "What file? What do you mean by that? of course I'm not there, I mean, I can't just walk there expecting someone to recognize me as my real identity, because you know, to be like that means I should know who I was first, and we haven't got it."

Gray looked at her.

She stared back.

"Have you?"

He didn't respond, and she waited for a couple of seconds before her eyes widened, "You have?"

"I…"

"You found my identity." It was more a statement than a question, the blonde saw the manila map on his hand and snatched it from him, the man didn't do anything to take it back, confused and was a bit surprised as she read the files. Why hadn't Natsu take the file from him? Wasn't it him that wanted to find her identity so badly? What was keeping him from telling her –

Uh oh. Crap.

"Lucy, I – "

The door swung open the second time, revealing a pink haired man bringing a stack of groceries in his hand. He blinked when he saw his best friend slash rival standing by the door with his girl looking at him and Gray back and forth, a look of disbelief and betrayal on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Lucy shot him a look, bringing the map to his face angrily and he understood, lips parted, looking at Gray.

"You knew about this?"

"What's 'this'?"

"Natsu stop playing dumb," she threatened, "You know that they got my identity, don't you?"

He bit his lips, "Luce, I – "

"Just answer the damn question." She hissed, but it was a soft hiss, like she was tired, and desperate. The man swallowed and tried to look away, her eyes were just killing him, with that look of betrayal.

But when he did look away, he was busted.

And from the corner of his eyes, he saw her face shifted into a look of disappointment. That made him want to crawl under the table or dig a hole for himself, and silently, he shot Gray a look.

Gray sighed, "Wendy!" he called, "How about I treat you breakfast?" he suggested, the blunette propped her head to the living room, about to say something, but paused when she felt the intense atmosphere, with slight hesitation, she nodded.

They walked out, and the door was slammed closed.

Without saying anything, the blonde threw the map to the couch an walked inside his bedroom, the man trailing behind her.

"Where are you going?"

She stopped and looked at him, he would do anything to stop her from looking at him like that, "Home."

"Luce, listen to me – "

"What? SO you can fill me up with another secret and lies?" she asked, "What else are you trying to do? Caging me here for yourself?" she jabbed her finger to his chest, "You are using me Mr. Dragneel, and thus, I don't find any reason to believe in you anymore."

"No, wait – listen to me, I didn't mean to – "

"Stop," she put a hand over his face, "I can't buy another bullshit Natsu, why did you do that? What else are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" he raised his voice and Lucy bit back, "So what? you're saying that you just accidentally cage me here?!"

"No, listen to me – "

"No you listen!" she snapped, finally looking up at him and he saw the tears brimming on her eyes, "I've been waiting to find out who I am, Natsu! What if during my amnesia – I forgot something important? What if I missed something important to me? What if something happened while I'm gone?" she punched his chest angrily, "Has that ever occurred to you? Have you ever think about me instead of thinking about yourself?!"

Natsu received the punch, effortlessly letting the girl crying in his arms, it was his fault anyway.

"Why are you so…selfish?" she said, wiping her tears in frustration, before entangling herself from him, "You jerk."

"Wait, Luce, please – "

"No, let me go!" she struggled in his arms but he kept tight grip on her arms, drawing her close as she tried to push him. "I'm not hearing anything you have to – "

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

Lucy stopped struggling at the outburst, looking up at the man that was closing his eyes, clenching his jaw and brows furrowed in frustration.

"Look, just listen to me," he said, and she sniffled, looking away but made no move to argue. "I didn't plan to hide the file from you, I was about to tell you later, when everything just… not so hard." he explained, looking down, the grip on her hands never loosened, as if he was afraid that she might run away if he let her go. "I received the news from Gray that night," he said, and he knew she understood what he meant by that night.

"I was planning to tell you that night, but you were also talking about it, and you were making it hard to let you go."

"Well, you can just – "

He cut her sentence, "Luce, please, don't make this harder than it already is." He pleaded, looking at her in the eye and she sniffled, nodding, "Fine." Natsu pulled her and wrapped his arms around her, tight yet comforting.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."

"You jerk, of course I'm mad, dammit." She hissed, but his warmth melted her anger away and he sighed, kissing the top of her head, "I'm sorry…"

"I know. I'm sorry for yelling at you too."

The rosette smiled and pulled away, leaning in to her face – only to stop when she put a hand on his chest. Natsu blinked and peered at her, "Are you still mad?"

"No."

He cupped her cheeks on his hands, "Luce, what's wrong?"

Then she turned to him, "Don't you read the file?"

He shook his head, and waited.

It took her a moment before she backed away, looking down to hide her tears.

"Natsu, I'm engaged."

* * *

Lucy was all aware of the pair of brown eyes staring at her from the doorway, but she made no move to stare back at the red haired woman and the blue haired Dragneel beside her.

"I don't like it. Why can't you just stay here?"

Lucy sighed, flipping her bag's stripe for the nth time that morning, "Because Wendy, I have a fiancé in real world, and a family. And even though I still can't remember most of it, I know I have a past – a reality I need to live. I can't just abandon it for someone who… who is…"

"At least you should wait until he woke up," Erza said again, her car key dangles on her fingers, "Then off we go."

Lucy crossed her arms over her stomach and sighed, looking down to her toes, and slowly those toes moved, those feet stepped into his bedroom, and was tempted to lay down beside his figure and wrapped her arms around him.

But she couldn't.

Holding her tears, Lucy bent down and swept his pink bangs, his soft sigh and breath sent shiver to her skin as she caressed his cheeks lovingly.

_I'm sorry._

Leaning in, Lucy kissed his lips for a second or so, and this time she didn't wait for him to kiss her back like she always did these mornings.

* * *

Her step was slow, but steady on the airport-tiled floor, her eyes didn't fix on anything else but her shoes as they clicking on it, the sound echoing in her mind even though the airport was full of people. Erza was already leaving, said that she had something to do in PD, bidding her goodbye with a hug.

It was time for the check in.

Her lips quivered, her mind wondered for the nth time that day. Was it the right decision? Would she regret it later? What would happen after this? Those questions repeated themselves in her mind, making her brain go crazy with possibilities.

There was a knock from the glass window beside her, making her turn towards the sound.

And she smiled sadly, lovingly, happily, in relief.

She speed walked to the glass, dropping her suitcase to the floor before pressing her palms and forehead on the cold surface, eyes glistening with tears, lips trembling with all emotions mixed into one, desperately wanting nothing but breaking the glass so she could hold the man on the other side so tight.

But all doubt vanished as she stared at those onyx eyes smiling at her through the glass. Her tears and his breath fogged the glass but they didn't care. His grinning face showed her that he wasn't mad at all at her for not saying goodbyes before going here, going away from the city, from Magnolia, from everything.

From him.

His face softened as her tears grew heavier, running on her white cheeks. He was fully understood about her decision, and wouldn't do anything against her wishes.

Natsu breathed to the glass, fogging it even more, before putting his finger on it to write something that made her rethink, once more.

_I love you._

She sobbed, smiling at his stupidity. That was the most cliché thing she ever saw.

But it did made her heart flutter.

Putting her finger on her own fog, she slid her finger to curve her reply.

_I love you too._

"Attention, all passengers of Flight NL-027, please enters the waiting room now."

Natsu stared at the microphone in the distant, scowling. His eyes turned once more to his beloved girl, still having tears on her eyes. He looked like he was about to say something, but hold it and smiled at her, lovingly. A final nod was done.

That's all she needed to pick up her suitcase, and walked away, heartbroken and all sad.

* * *

It felt like hours as she waited for the plane. The waiting room was buzzing with chatters, but those voices went like murmurs to her ears.

"Excuse me, Miss Heartfilia?"

She snapped out of her dilemma to look at a young man, with black hair and uniform. "Yes?"

He handed her a rather big box, a size of her handbag, wrapped in star shaped paper. "I got this package for you."

The puzzle look she gave him made him chuckle. "It's not a bomb, Miss. This package is from…" he paused to pull out a paper and read, "Your lifesaver. P.s : Don't get hit by another car while I'm not there."

Her eyes widened, before her lips curled into a soft smile, "Thanks."

"My pleasure, Miss."

She took her time admiring the neat wrapping, before ripping the paper open slowly, careful not to rip it furiously. The box inside it was black with white trimming, baiting her curiosity even more.

When she pulled the top up, the box collided onto her lap, showing the present inside, earning a gasp from her.

Inside it, was a very beautiful and sparkling, miniature house. The opened roof gave her a display of the rooms inside, like a small, but luxurious Barbie house. Though the thing that attracted her attention the most was, the small blonde haired girl sitting on the living room couch with a pink haired boy.

She stared at the figurines with adoration, smiling softly. There was a paper in the box on her lap, small Q card with red trimmings.

"_I know you have your past, and I know I shouldn't stop you. But there's something in you that make me wanna act selfish for this once. And the problem is, it's not home when you're not here, waiting for me._

_I love you, so please stay here, with me."_

_-Natsu D._

The blonde bit her lips and let out a shaky sigh. She closed her brown eyes and rested her head against the chair, feeling the cold metallic surface calmed her tired mind. This time she didn't wipe the tears, she didn't hide her sorrow.

This time she let the burning sensation in the back of her mind swarmed to her head, to her memory.

_Um, hello, My name's Lucy Heartfilia. _

_Ms. Heartfilia, we would gladly congratulate you for winning the literature competition few days ago._

_Well, move up girl! An editor never waits! Where's your script?_

_Welcome back honey! How's your day? Did something interesting happen today?_

_Hi sweetheart, how's day? Busy week these days, your mom and I will have to go overseas next week, take care, okay?_

_I'm sorry to inform you Ms. Heartfilia, the plane that was suppose to take your parents back home… they never made it back._

_Lucy! How's the new novel coming up?_

_Ooh, look at that guy! He's checking you out!_

_Mou, Shut it Yukinooo!_

_Hi, I'm Dan Straight._

_Hey, haven't you heard about that news about that Aguria girl from Saber Company? I heard she died from a car accident. _

_Don't worry Lucy-pyon, I won't leave you like everybody else does._

_I love you Lucy-chu!_

_Lucy-chama!_

_Um, I know it's sudden and stuffs, but I love you so… will you marry me?_

_Yes._

The blonde opened her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm her raging mind. It was all too much, too much. She remembered the brown hair and those silly nicknames and she knew she cared for that guy from her past.

But deep down, she's in love with a pink haired, onyx eyed, idiotic and annoying not to mention super handsome firefighter that hit her with his car and successfully captured her heart.

She's in love with Natsu Dragneel, and there was no going back when you already got captured by his Dragneel charm.

The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't know what else to do.

She lost her parents.

Her best friend.

Suddenly, she heard some giggles, and a kinda familiar voice, and Lucy looked up to the sound.

Her eyes widened.

"You're right Angel-pyon! We totally need some vacation!"

"I know I'm always right, my instinct is always…beautiful."

Lucy scrunched her nose at the tone and the sickening nickname. But she resisted the urge to gag at the sight of the brown hair and black eyes, with a white haired woman with round face like doll clinging to his arm, occasionally blowing kisses to his face in public and flirted so non cutely.

Lucy could only gape.

Maybe he caught her staring or what, because the man looked back at the pretty blonde that was gaping at them from her seat across from him and his…uh, what was she?

He widened his eyes, "Lulu-chama?"

The said woman pursed her lips, she really needed to throw up at the nickname.

"Uh, hi… Dan, you look… comfortable over there." She said, eyeing the silver head. That Angel-pyon woman cocked an eyebrow at her.

"My prince, who's that? she's so ugly."

"Excuse me?"

Dan cut the woman's glare at each other, "Oh, she's just a girl from the past, no one important."

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked again, but shaking her head afterwards, "Whatever, I don't have time dealing with you two, but tell me, we were engaged, right?" she asked, clearly not knowing what to do or feel but somehow she was a little bit excited about knowing that it seemed like she was no longer engaged with this man.

"Huh? Engaged? Oh yeah, big mistake."

Her eyes twitch. Damn, this guy's an asshole.

"I broke up with you, remember Lu-chama? Didn't you remember yourself crying under the rain those in movies?" he asked again, and she resisted the urge to laugh at his comments, seriously, she needed to laugh her butt off, and gag, yeah definitely gag as he turned Angel's face towards his and kissed in front of her.

"No, I don't remember, yet. You know – I got amnesia." She said, "But I remember one thing in particular," she said, smirking in amusement although the man disgust her so freaking much. Dan raised a brow and waited, "What?"

_Punch._

The brunette fell backwards and landed on his butt, a look of terror on his face as he covered his nose, and Lucy smirked in satisfaction at his expression and trail of blood dripped down his nose, must be broken.

"I remember I wanted to do that, for like ten times more." she said, and she made sure he heard her cracking knuckles as his face went pale and Angel rushed to him in concern.

"Well, then," she picked her bag and the box from Natsu before saluted her ex fiancé. "Goodbye Dan, and oh! Welcome to Magnolia." She said, smiling before strolling to the exit of the waiting room.

"Whoa, where are you going?" she heard him calling, but she only gave him sided glance and shrugged, "Home."

"Your home is on the opposite direction!" he said, pointing to the flight entrance but she only laughed, shaking her head. It was so confusing, she wanted to cry, she wanted to laugh, she wanted comfort, she wanted to beat the man that crushed her heart repeatedly, she wanted to meet her mom, her dad, Yukino, but they were dead. She wanted her memories back, but at the same time, she didn't, because she knew it would only crush her heart.

But importantly, she wanted to go home, where she was welcomed with a pair of warm arms and cheeky grin and soft kisses.

She wanted Natsu.

The blonde took a deep breath and she saw Dan gaped at the sight of her glassy eyes.

"That's not home."

* * *

A sound of plane hovering over him made the man sighed.

Lucy would probably be in that plane now.

He missed her already, but he knew she had her life. And maybe, just maybe – a part of him hoping – she would realize her mistake of choosing another man over him and ran back to his arms and everything would be better and –

The rosette groan, he must be crazy.

Unzipping the top and tying the sleeves into knots like usual, Natsu fanned himself with his white t-shirt collar and walked to the pavement, seeing the busy streets, cars, bus and cabs and motorbikes competing against each other to drive faster.

Sighing once more, Natsu picked up his phone and looked at the wallpaper of Lucy and Wendy posing to the camera, the blonde wining cutely. He missed her. Deeply. Seriously, she would haunt him in his sleep, he was sure of that, he was sure he'd be hallucinating about her everywhere.

So when he caught a sight of blonde hair, and brown eyes in the distant, he was sure he was hallucinating in this broad daylight. However then, she smiled, and when he blinked once, twice, thrice, she didn't disappear, she just came closer.

Those warm chocolate eyes looked real, and the red dress flipping against her tight looked real, the bag, and even the box he made for her looked real.

Natsu palmed himself, "I must be dreaming," he said weakly.

"Then your dream is coming true."

He looked up and a grin stretched over his face because heck, the voice was real, that meant she was real, and the fuck – Lucy was here!

"What the heck! Why don't you catch your plane?! What are you doing here! You have a life to live!" he exclaimed, unconsciously walking closer to her, and she giggled, "I'm living my life right now."

He looked at her hesitantly, "What about your memories? Your… uh… fiancé?"

She shrugged, "I remembered him. And I remembered that he cheated on me, and call off our engagement, I remembered I threw my ring at him and kick his ass for measuring." Lucy said, "I remembered my parents died and my best friend died, too, then he cheated on me," she laughed, but he saw the tears in her eyes, as she dropped her belongings to the ground, "I met him in the airport and he reminded me, he even kissed that slut in front of me to emphasize his point."

"Luce."

"No, it's fine," she cut him, smiling, pausing to wipe her tears, "I remember the pain, the sadness, and I lost everything. I went to Magnolia to run away from everything and you know what? You didn't hit me with your car," she giggled, "You saved me as I just about to die intentionally, heck, I didn't run when your car was distances away, I just stood there and lost hope, but," she said, rubbed her eyes harshly, and only stopped when he held her hands and stopped her. She gave him a bright, loving smile.

"But it turns that… you saved me from my own desperation and clear my minds off my hard past."

"By hitting you with my car and caused you amnesia." He continued, smiling softly and she laughed, nodding her head.

"You erased my memories and gave me a new one to cherish," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "And to love."

He chuckled, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and buried his nose in the crook of her neck, chuckles turned to laughter and he picked her up and swung her around in the middle of the street.

"I'm sorry about your loss." He whispered to her ear, kissing her neck softly and she shook her head, "It's fine. I should thank you, though. For everything."

"I told you that you should not say thank you to someone who hit you with their car and caused you amnesia." He rolled his eyes as his met hers.

"You can when you love them." She said back, brushing her lips on his as he smirked. Natsu pulled her closer to press a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Come on, let's go home."

* * *

"Mom, you're not gonna believe this."

A gasp, "You're pregnant aren't you?!"

"What? No! it's about Natsu-nii! He has a girlfriend, a hottie one at that!"

"Really? Aw, let me guess, their first encounter must be romantic – "

"No, you're not gonna believe this but – "

"Oh! I remember when it was me and your father. He was so sweet and his red hair was so charming and he just swept me off my feet – "

"How the heck would he swipe you off your feet with his hair?! Wait, no, mom, you gotta – "

"And the way he calls my name! That was just so intoxicating and the way he put his arms around me and kis – "

"Yuck mom! Gross! Ew! Bad mental image!"

"Watch it young lady, don't pretend that you don't have daily make out session with Romeo in the kitchen –"

"I don't have daily session with Romeo! In the kitchen!"

"So anyway, what were you about to say, sweetie?"

"OKAY. So as I was saying, this is not like a usual encounter, but he hit her with his car! And she got amnesia! And bang! They became a couple! I'm gonna be an aunty!"

"…"

"Mom?"

"He hit a girl with his car? And SHE GOT AMNESIA?!"

"Yes, but – "

"IGNEEL DRAGNEEL! PACK YOUR BAG! WE'RE GOING TO MAGNOLIA – _tuut tuut."_

"Mom?"

"…"

"MOM?!"

* * *

**[And if he feels my traces in your hair**

**Sorry Love, but I don't really care**

**Cause we're on fire]**

* * *

**So, just as I said, I don't know what i'm doing haha xD I was planning on making this a two shots or even multichaps one but, I remember about my paper and thousands of things I gotta do, I even planned this story as different plot but I just can't thing of another multichaps story! This is just so frustrating so I decided to just make a long oneshot -_- **

**I dunno what to do huwaaa TT^TT**

**Well, anyway, I'm so sorry for being absent from FF world and putting Huckleberry in hiatus for like...months -_- **

**The song was Happily by One Direction because I'm just madly in love with Harry moahahaha xD**

**So, yeah, in need on review here, so, pwetty pwease leave a review! xD**

**-Nachii**


End file.
